Love Hurts
Love Hurts is the 21st episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 1 :Episode No. 21 :Written By Chris Levinson, Zack Estrin and Javier Grillo-Marxuach :Directed By James Whitmore :Production No. 4398020 :Original Airdate May 19, 1999 Summary Piper finally learns the supernatural truth about her lost love Leo, when he returns to San Francisco to ask the Halliwell sisters to protect an innocent woman who is being stalked by a demonic suitor. Piper evokes a spell to switch powers with Leo, when he is gravely injured by a poison arrow of a darklighter, in order to use his gift of healing to save his life, but the spell also switches Prue and Phoebe’s powers. With the mixed up powers the Charmed Ones are weak against their enemies, but the power of three prevails. Piper must say goodbye to Leo because he is a whitelighter. Guest Stars * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Michael Trucco as Alec * Carlos Gomez as Insp. Rodriguez * Lisa Robin Kelly as Daisy Co-Stars * Don Brunner as Insp. Anderson * Tom Yi as Motel Manager Notes * Phoebe uses her hands and eyes when she has Prue’s power. * Leo heals and makes Daisy invisible for Alec, and mentions that Darklighters have the Death Touch. * Leo doesn’t use Piper’s power. * Prue mentions Piper’s men in the Series by now, a Warlock (Jeremy), a Ghost (Mark), an undesirable factotum (Leo) and a jackass student (Josh). * Leo remains dead almost an hour, then Piper heals him (of the Death), he dressed and they go downstairs. * Leo says that he born in San Francisco, went to the WWII, and that he was bandaging a mate’s head when he felt a deep pain, and later chose to become a whitelighter. * Leo offers to cut his wings for Piper, but she doesn’t let him. * Prue reminds to Phoebe her nickname in High School “Freebie” to make her angry and triggers Prue’s power. * At the end of this episode we know that the Insp. Rodriguez is a demon that kills Insp. Anderson. * In this episode Piper learns to heal and to sense with Leo’s power, but in the Season 5 Siren Song, she says that she doesn’t know how to do it. * Insp. Rodriguez mentions that Prue’s 5’3” or 4”, and Brunette. * With their powers mixed up, Piper gains the Whitelighter abilities, Leo can freeze time, Phoebe is telekinetic and Prue has premonitions. For a short time, Prue gains Alec's power of Touch of Death. Quotes :Leo: (to Daisy) Don't worry, Daisy. He can't see you. Don't say a word, just leave quickly. :Alec: Don't listen to him sweetie, don't do it. (She runs off.) :Leo: She's already gone. :Alec: I love her, Leo. Much like you love your little witch. What's her name? Piper? :Leo: Dark lighters aren't capable of love, Alec. :Alec: This one is. I love Daisy and you are keeping me from her. It's only a couple of days ago all I had to do was think about her and bang! I'd be there with her. Then suddenly she vanishes from my radar. Cloaked by a white lighter. By you. :Leo: Then if you know I cloaked her, then you also know that you won't find her as long as I live. :Alec: Yes, well, I have a solution for that. (He gets out his crossbow and shoots Leo.) :Phoebe: We have to get the arrow out. :Leo: No, don't touch it, it's tipped with poison. :Phoebe: How are we suppose to get it out if we can't touch it? (Prue enters the attic.) :Prue: You came to the right girl. You ready? (Prue uses her powers to push the arrow out.) Okay, I brought everything that I could find, I just didn't know what to use on a ... what is he again? :Piper: A White Lighter. :Phoebe: Yeah, they're sorta like, you know how Peter Pan has Tinkerbell? They're sorta like that minus the tutu and the wings. He guides witches. :Phoebe: Leo, I brought you some food in case you're ... you do eat right? :Leo: Yes, Phoebe, I eat. How's Piper? :Phoebe: Oh, you know, she's dealing. I mean, it's not everyday that you find out that the guy you're seeing isn't human. Although, in Piper's case. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 121